The Beginning
by xo-kayy16
Summary: LP post 612. Lucas returns home from LA, but he doesn't get the welcome that he expected.


**Hey guys, this is my first attempt at LP smut and only my second attempt at a LP fan fic, so please read and review. Let me know what you think..should I write more often or should I just never write again? Constructive criticism is gladly appreciated :) Anyway enjoy...**

Lucas rolled over yet again, groaning as he heard the couch squeak beneath him. This was not how he had planned this night. He had missed his fiance so much while he was in L.A., and all he wanted to do when he returned home was to take her into his arms and feel her presence. He returned, however, to a very angry and upset Peyton, who mumbled something about people always leaving and slammed the bedroom door in his face, leaving a stunned Lucas standing in the hallway.

Reflecting back on the earlier events, Lucas couldn't seem to figure out what had set her off. He replayed the last couple of days in his head, they hadn't even had a slight argument. Nothing. He had returned home with flowers and chocolates in hand, eager to see the love of his life.

He immediately turned his head towards the bedroom door as he heard it squeak open. There she stood, clad in nothing but one of his dress shirts. His eyes quickly moved from her legs to her face. She had been crying. He got up from the couch and walked over to where she stood, lifting his hands up, he gently wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, almost in a whisper. "I had a bad dream last night. I dreamt that you were having an affair with Lindsey, and when I didn't hear from you today I started to wonder if my dream was becoming a reality." She played with the hem of his shirt, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh baby, that would never happen. Come here," he said pulling her into his embrace and placing a kiss to her temple. "I would never do that to you. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. I love you so much Peyton Sawyer, you're all I need."

"It was stupid I know, I just worry about us sometimes. I love you Lucas, I can't go through the pain of losing you again, my heart can't take it."

Lucas didn't respond. He knew that no words would take the worry she was feeling away. He placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up so that she was looking him in the eye. She knew nothing when suddenly his lips were crashing onto hers. Peyton tried to steady herself as she felt Lucas pushing her back against the wall, picking her up in the process. She felt his tongue graze her lips, silently begging her for entry. She slowly moved her lips open, giving him full access to her mouth. He moaned as soon as their tongues met for the first time in days. God he missed her. No one had ever been able to make him feel the way that she did. His hands moved to her waist, ensuring he had a good hold on her before he moved them from their position against the wall into their bedroom, lips remaining in contact the entire time.

She felt her back hit the soft bed and moved her lips to the nape of his neck. She slowly kissed up his neck and along his jaw stopping to slowly brush her lips over the spot beneath his ear that only she knew about. He let a moan escape his lips as he pulled her head up to meet his, immediately locking their lips. Peyton wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so that she was straddling him as she placed her hands underneath his shirt, her arousal deepening at the feel of his muscles. She began pulling the shirt up towards his head, pulling her lips away from his only long enough to rid him of the material. He had one hand firmly on the small of her back, while the other one idly rubbed her breasts. Peyton pulled away from their kiss and arched her back, unknowingly rolling her hips against Lucas' arousal, making him even harder. He leaned forward and ripped his shirt off of her, sending buttons flying everywhere, groaning when he realized that his shirt had been all that she was wearing. His lips immediately flew to her collarbone as he began sucking on the place he had found out to be her weakness all those years ago.

"Oh God, Luke, I missed you," Peyton cried as she bit her lip trying desperately to stifle the moans that still managed to escape. Lucas said nothing, instead he began to trail kisses downward, stopping to pay particular attention to her right breast. "Luke," she moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, silently begging him not to stop. He kept moving his lips downwards, all the while inhaling her scent. He loved that she still used that lavender soap she had used in high school, it always drove him nuts. He began to drop kisses along the inside of her thighs, slowly, and agonizingly making his way to her soft, wet core. He stopped and looked up at Peyton, she had her head tilted back and her mouth open. He hovered over her, and teasingly began to blow lightly on her most sensitive spot and as he did this she grabbed the back of his head forcing his mouth to collide with her warmth. He immediately thrust his tongue inside her and quickly slipped a finger in as well. He watched as she bit her lip and listened as she moaned his name, again and again.

Peyton could feel herself quickly reaching her climax but she didn't want this to end so fast. She grabbed Lucas' head and pulled him up to her level, embracing him in a hungry kiss. She smiled against his lips as she tasted herself off of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she used her feet to push his pyjama pants and boxers down his legs. She reached her hand between them, not breaking away from their kiss, as she began to stroke him but he pulled away. "Peyton, I need you. I need to be inside you, I need to feel you surrounding me." Lucas pleaded, and as Peyton looked in his eyes she could tell that he was being sincere. She lifted herself up and slowly eased herself down onto him, letting out a moan as she felt him within her. They fit together perfectly, like it was meant to be. Slowly Peyton began rolling her hips forward, wanting this to last forever, but she could feel Lucas, who was moving up to meet her thrusts, trying to quicken the pace. Obligingly, Peyton began moving faster and faster, feeling her stomach tense up she knew she was nearing her end, and feeling Lucas tremble beneath her she knew he was too. "Lucas, I love you so much." She cried as she felt her body shake and she knew it was over as she felt Lucas climax within her.

"I love you too Peyt. I missed you too." Lucas said as Peyton collapsed on top of him, rolling over to his side and leaning on his chest.

"Lucas, I have to tell you something," Peyton said uncertainly. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the news to him, but she figured that this would be as good a time as any. He needed to know. Lucas just looked at her blankly, not knowing what was coming. "I'm pregnant Luke. We're having a baby." She watched his face waiting for a reaction, she wasn't sure what he would say, she knew the timing was bad, with the movie and everything. His face quickly changed from completely blank to one of excitement, as a huge smile brightened his face.

"A baby?" he questioned looking Peyton in the eye and when she nodded her head he immediately began kissing her everywhere he could. "God I love you Peyton Sawyer," he said as he started kissing her still flat stomach. "and I love you little one."

Laying there with the man of her dreams, the love of her life, and knowing that she was carrying his child, Peyton couldn't help but feel happier than she could ever remember. And this was only the beginning.

____________________

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)**


End file.
